The Bond Between Brothers
by elven buddy
Summary: The bond of brothers will last a lifetime. SAME STORY JUST BROKEN UP INTO CHAPTERS AND EDITED.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tuesday early afternoon around 1:00pm

Dark-haired Frank Hardy entered the kitchen at a fast clip, and grabbed the telephone from its place where it was hanging on the wall. "Hello?" Carson Drew was on the line. Frank's father Fenton Hardy and Carson Drew had been boyhood friends and still called each other often.

"Hi Frank. How are you keeping?" "I'm good, Mr. Drew. And yourself?" Frank replied respectfully. After receiving an affirmative answer, the teenager asked "Do you want to speak to Dad?" "No that's okay Frank. I'm actually calling because I need to talk to you and your brother about a…a situation." "But couldn't Nancy take care of whatever it is?" Frank asked, puzzled. Nancy Drew was Carson's daughter and a good friend of the Hardys. "That's the problem you see. Nancy has gone missing." "What!?" Frank cried in disbelief.

Hearing his older brother cry out from his bedroom upstairs, blond-haired Joe Hardy raced to the kitchen. "What's wrong?" the blue-eyed eighteen year old asked Frank slightly out of breath from his mad sprint. The elder sibling waved a hand at him to be quiet. Joe fell silent as Carson Drew continued. "The police are looking for her as well, but I know that combined you and Joe could probably find her, easier, faster and without having to go through the necessary paperwork. I told Chief McGinnis that I was going to ask you for your help and he consented as long as you be on your guard. I've already asked Fenton's permission and he's okay with you and your brother taking this on, although I didn't tell him what I wanted you to investigate. Can you come to my office with Joe so we can talk about this further?" "We'll be there in about an hour, after I brief him. See you soon, Mr Drew," Frank replied before he slowly hung the phone back into its cradle.

"What's up Frank? What's wrong?" Joe asked immediately seeing the look on his older brother's paler than usual face. "That was Mr Drew on the phone, Joe. He needs our help finding a missing person".

"Why can't Nancy help her dad with that?" Joe asked in confusion. A look of understanding and alarm suddenly flashed across his face, a few seconds later. " Y-You don- don't mean that N-N-Nancy is the one missing, do you, Frank?" Joe stammered. Frank grimly nodded. "Mr Drew asked to see us at his office downtown. Let's go!" The boys quickly shrugged on their coats and walked out to their motorcycles, which they mounted and kicked into life.

HBHBHBHB

Sixty minutes later they met Bess and George, Nancy's best friends, in Carson Drew's office. "Hello Sir" the Hardys chorused. "Hi boys," Carson answered. "I asked Bess and George here because they were the last to see Nancy and might be able to give you some clues." Joe nodded and turned to the other teens. "When did you last see Nancy?" "We last saw her was on Monday morning around noon sometime. She was wearing her usual white sneakers with blue jeans and a bright red top. She also had on a dark blue sweater with a red stripe running down the sleeve" George replied. "Did you see her anytime before that, Mr Drew?" Frank turned to look at the worried father. "Yes, we were discussing a case which Chief McGinnis had given her. A smuggling case. She was telling me she'd picked up a few good clues; she was very close to solving it and bringing the smugglers to justice."

"Hmm.." the brothers thought. "What if Nancy had stumbled upon the smugglers hideout and discovered who they were? They might have abducted her so that she couldn't go to the police" Joe mused. "I guess we can't narrow the suspect list down yet. She's just got too many enemies! There must be a whole section of people in jail that the Drews have put in there. That's probably more than the rest of the jail" Frank replied, sounding frustrated as he began to pace the office. "Did Nancy mention where her clues were leading to, like a particular part of town?" Frank thought out loud. "That's a good question" Nancy's father sat still thinking for a minute, before jumping out of his chair, snapping his fingers, a big smile on his face. "In the woods near the Dright factory, there's a big log cabin. That's where she thinks the gang's hideout is. She's pretty sure that Samuel DeShannon is the leader of the gang. She knows that the gang is pretty small, maybe around seven people in total". "Thanks for the info, Mr Drew" Joe said as all the teens rose and shook hands with the lawyer before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Wednesday, late afternoon around 4:30pm

Back at home, the brothers were in Joe's room sitting across from each other on Joe's bed. "So what do you think we should do now, Frank?"Joe naturally deffered to his brother.

"I think we should tell Dad the situation. After that I think we should go to where she thinks the gang's hideout is" Frank answered uneasily, shaken at the thought that this was one of their best friends they needed to rescue. "Alright, that works" Joe easily agreed, letting his brother take charge of the situation. So the boys crossed the hall to their father's study and politely knocked on the door, waiting until they heard their father say "Come in", before entering, closing the door behind them softly.

"Hi boys" Fenton Hardy said. "I'm guessing you're here to discuss something?" "Yup" Joe answered his father. "Dad, when Mr. Drew asked your permission to have us take on a case, did he give you the details?" "No" the detective answered Joe, "he said if you accepted the case, he'd explain it to you, and if you felt a need to discuss the case, you'd explain it". "It's both a smuggling AND kidnapping case, Dad. Nancy was investigating a smuggling case to aid both her father and the police. She was close to closing the case and exposing the gang of smugglers. Basically the gang knew they were close to exposure and kidnapped Nancy. Mr Drew told us that she'd figured out that the gang is pretty small- maybe around seven people. Which means that she'd have been very easy to overpower." Joe visibly started and looked at his brother urgently. "Frank, I just thought of something. Even if the cases are confidential, Nancy usually asks Bess and George to help. So why did she not ask them this time?"

"I'll bet you anything, that she got a warning note or telephone call, telling her not to. She's not the type to do as a warning says most of the time, but what if it threatened the lives of Bess and George? Then she no doubt would have listened, making it easier to capture her" Frank speculated. "Where did Nancy think the gang's hideout was?" Fenton Hardy asked, "Did she tell Carson?" "She told him that the gang's hideout is probably a log cabin deep in the woods beside the Dright factory" Frank answered his father. "The police believe that Samuel DeShannon is the gang's leader". "What do you think our first move should be Dad?" Joe asked. Fenton Hardy relaxed back, into his chair as he contemplated. "I think you should go to the police station first, to see if they can give you any additional help. After that you should go to the Dright place". "Alright Dad" Joe said, before turning to his older brother. "Why don't we split up? I'll go to the Dright place and you go to the police station". "Well…" Frank was reluctant, to leave his brother alone in case something happened. Frank glanced uneasily at his father. The world-famous detective could see the worry and uneasiness in his older son's eyes. "Joe, would you mind if I talked to Frank alone, for a minute?" Mr Hardy inquired. "Sure Dad", Joe answered, as he rose and gave his brother a questionning look before exiting the office, closing the door behind him.

"Now, Frank, what seems to be on your mind?" "I'm just worried. I'd rather not split up with Joe, since we're not even sure if the hideout _is_ the log cabin. If we do split and one of us gets kidnapped, while the other one is at the police station….Well I don't exactly want to think about it. Who knows what the gang is doing to Nancy?" Fenton smiled at his eldest son. "Ahhh…I see. The big brother protecting instinct is kicking in" he gently teased. But Frank didn't crack a smile. "It's not funny, Dad! Joe gets kidnapped often enough. We both of us can afford being kidnapped all the time and you have other cases to work on. Besides you can't always chase after us!" He paused to think for a second. "Maybe we should just quit being detectives" he said softly.

Fenton flinched as though he'd slapped. "What!? Frank, no! You guys are too good to stop now!" "What does it matter? Our lives can't revolve around us always getting kidnapped Dad!" Frank said angrily. Joe knocked softly on the closed office door and poked his head inside, easing the door open. "Frank, are you ready to go yet?" Frank nodded and cast an imploring look at his father. Fenton understood. Before Joe could leave the office, Fenton stood up and asked, "Why don't I come with you? I haven't got anything to do around here?" Frank nodded Yes, as he realized that his father was going to go with Joe. "Frank, why don't you go to the log cabin? Joe and I will go to the police station and see if they can tell us anything on Samuel DeShannon" Frank nodded in agreement. "Dad" Joe protested. "Why does Frank get to go to the cabin? And why can't I go with him?" "Joseph, you can't go with your brother. How do you think I feel when I have to rescue both you and your brother? For once it would be easier to find one of you and not both of you, if they _did_ end up kidnapping you. What if they seperated you, Joe?" Fenton Hardy answered his son's protests.

So the three split up. Frank jumped into the van he shared with Joe while his father and Joe went to the detective's car and got in. Frank going northwest towards Nancy's hometown, Fenton and Joe following.

Two and a half hours later, Frank arrived at the log cabin. He parked his car and not seeing any other cars around figuring it was safe, stepped cautiously towards the shack. Turning the door knob he found it unlocked. He walked into the shack hearing a soft, almost inaudible moan. Frank stopped suddenly realizing that Nancy was indeed here. Forgetting where he was, Frank spotted her, bound and gagged, lying unconscious in a corner. "Nancy!" he called out, running over to his friend, dropping to his knees beside her. Nancy was stirring, slowly coming to. Frank, carefully, as to not scare her as her eyes focused, undid her gag, talking to her softly. "It's ok Nan, I'm here. You're alright" . Nancy tried to speak "Fr-". "Hold on Nan, here have some water" Frank produced his water bottle, helping her sit up, holding the bottle steady as she slowly drank. "I've got my pocket knife with me, I'm going to cut these ropes, ok?" Frank said as she nodded. Nancy's blue eyes suddenly widened, she was staring over Frank's shoulder. "What is it, Nan?" but before Frank could turn around to look, he felt a heavy object hit him hard in the back of his head. He slumped unconscious the rest of the way to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Thursday morning

9: 00 am

When Frank came to, he wasn't shackled to the wall as he'd expected but still sprawled in the middle of the room. He looked around for Nancy, he didn't see her. Then he heard people arguring in the hallway. Frank recongized Nancy's pleading voice. He strained to hear what they were saying "….let Frank go! Take me instead". Frank's brown eyes widened. Nancy was willing to sacrifice herself, for him?

HBHBHBHB

"Joe! The police picked up a lead, we know where Frank and Nancy are!" "Coming, Dad!" the eighteen year old, rushed to his father's side as they ran towards the car and jumped in. "Where are they , Dad?" "Their kidnappers are holding them in an abandonned shack on the side of the 520. Both Carson and Con, will meet us there. Hopefully Frank and Nancy aren't too badly hurt".

HBHBHBHB

Meanwhile, Jerry walked back into the room pulling Nancy into the room. He smiled evilly as he noticed that Frank was awake. "Well, Frankie- boy, it seems that the 'Girl Detective', here has had an idea. I'll leave you two alone to discuss it". With that he gave Nancy a shove and she tumbled into the room and fell, landing on Frank's chest. "Oomph!" Frank gasped as he got the wind knocked out of him. Reaching up with his good hand, Frank gently stroked Nancy's tangled reddish-blond hair. "Don't even bother telling me what we need to 'discuss'. I heard you talking to them. And no I'm not letting you do that". "Frank, if you won't let me do it for you, think about Joe. He can't live without you" Nancy said. "You know they want to kill you for revenge against your father".

HBHBHBHB

Half an hour later Fenton and Joe met up outside the shack with Carson and Con. With Con in the lead, his police badge held in his hand, the group knocked on the door. They weren't surprised when nobody came to answer it. Putting his badge back in his shirt pocket, Con leaned on the door and pushing it with his shoulder, was able to force it open when the group found it locked.

The group silently moved throughout the shack. They stopped, seeing Frank and Nancy in one of the rooms. Nancy looked relatively unharmed. Carson gave a quiet sigh of relief. Frank, however was another matter entirely. He had bruises on his arms and face. His left arm looked broken; his shoulder also appeared to have a bullet in it. Fenton, Con, Carson and Joe stood frozen hearing an alarm go off. The kidnappers rushed into the room, pushing past the onlookers and over to their captives, pressing guns to Frank and Nancy's temples, waiting for their leader to give them their next order. Fenton drew in his breath sharply as he recongized Samuel. Jerry a.k.a. Samuel DeShannon however adressed Con. "Put your gun on the floor and back away slowly". Con immediately obeyed to the unamazement of the fathers and Joe.

Frank, whose eyes were slightly unfocused, suddenly focused on Joe. "Hey kiddo" Frank muttered quietly looking at his younger brother, trying to muster a smile. His captor however heard him and pressed his gun harder into Frank's head as Frank grimaced. Samuel turned around to face his captives all the while keeping his gun on the group of would-be rescuers. "Alright that was the last straw. One of you will die tonight. I was planning on it but Frankie-boy, here just made it happen sooner. So you get to decide Frankie, who goes you or Ms Drew?" The group of would-be rescuers collectively sucked in their breath. They almost certainly knew what Frank's decision would be, but wished the outcome would be positive. Frank glanced uneasily first at Nancy, who was glaring at him, then sadly at Joe, before answering Samuel. "I will. I'm sorry Joe". "NO! NO FRANK! It doesn't have to end like this!" Joe ran over to his brother before anyone could stop him and got down on his knees in front of him, clasping Frank's once strong hands in his own. "Please Frank!" Wincing Frank pulled his left hand out of Joe's grasp. "No Joe. I've made my decision". He pulled Joe to his feet and embraced him. "Take care of Callie. I love you. Remember: you'll always be my little bro." Letting Joe go Frank looked at Nancy. "I love you Nancy Drew". Nodding to Samuel, Frank backed up against the wall, never taking his eyes off Joe.

BANG! The gun went off shooting Frank in the stomach rather his head. Joe screamed as he felt a tremendous pain in his stomach, the equivalent to Frank's pain. The older Hardy boy sunk to the floor, clutching his stomach while Joe weakly ran over to his brother, almost doubled over in pain while Fenton Hardy, Con Riley and Carson Drew engaged the criminals in combat. Joe collasped next to his older brother in the corner, away from all the fighting. "Frank" Joe gasped, "are you okay?" The brothers were joined right then by Nancy, who seemed to be in shock. "Don't bother with me Joe, you're the one I'm concerned about. How bad are you feeling it?" Nancy seemed to snap out of her shock at Frank's words, looking between the brothers not understanding what they were talking about; Joe was completely unhurt, and yet he was in pain. "I missed something didn't I?" Joe nodded, answering Nancy, then paused turning his head to look at Frank. "Do you want to explain it or should I?" "No you go ahead Joe. That would require energy that I don't have".

Joe nodded at his brother, then looked over at Nancy. "Basically our… bond or whatever you want to call it, allows us to know what the other is feeling or when the other is hurt or in pain". Pausing Joe winced as Frank tried to move, causing his arm and shoulder to brush against the floor and in turn caused it to burn. The younger Hardy boy was slightly out of breath when he next picked up his tale. "For example, Frank right now is hurt and in a great amount of pain. While I am unhurt, I am feeling the same pain, amount and all". Saying this, Joe groped around on the floor beside him, looking for Frank's uninjured right hand. Finding it, Joe squeezed it lightly, letting his older brother know that he understood. " But why?" Nancy asked. "When did all this start?"

"Sometime when we were kids, I'd guess. It's been like this for as long as I can remember. Do you know Frank?" "You were just…a year old when you… got hurt falling down the stairs. I wasn't in time to help you or call for help before you landed at the bottom, hitting your head earning your first ever concussion" Frank teased, attempting to lighten the mood. "After that I vowed to…myself that you would never get…hurt again if I could help it". Frank was breathless, as though it hurt to let every word fall from his lips.

Suddenly the teenagers heard their names being called. " Frank, Joe, Nancy!" The teens, or rather Nancy looked up, as the boys were already looking up, due to their position on the floor. "Dad!" Joe and Nancy cried out to their respective fathers who were already hurrying towards the group of teenagers, one-third of which was hurt, while another third was in pain but uninjured, and finally one third who was neither hurt except for a couple of bruises, nor in pain. Nancy quickly got up and ran to her father, letting herself be gathered into a hug as her father reassured himself that she was alright, that she was not injured except for a couple of bruises.

After letting go of her father, Nancy turned so her back was resting against Carson's strong chest. "Frank, can I ask you something?" Fenton, who was kneeling next to his eldest assessing his injuries, rocked back onto his heels allowing Frank to answer Nancy. Frank slowly nodded his head. "S-sure". Nancy took a deep breath. "Why?" Seeing that Frank was confused, she clarified. "Why would you throw your life away for me? You'd been hurt enough. Why would you want to add one more injury, a permament injury, to yourself?" Frank hesitated, hoping to God he would not sound stupid. "Because that is what friends do. At the same time I was thinking of you, I was giving myself some thought too. I would feel too guilty had I let you take the bullet. I would not be able to look at your father straight anymore if I had because then I would have been tearing you away from him, to say nothing of Ned. There is nothing more precious to a father than his little girl".

Con Riley walked into the room, pushing the group of kidnappers ahead of him. "I'm going to drive these pieces of vermin to the police station. An ambulance is on the way and should be here in a couple minutes. I'll meet you at the hospital to take Frank and Nancy 's statements". Fenton Hardy nooded and stood up from his position on the floor. "Thank you Con. For everything". The police smiled his understanding at the overwhelmed father. "No thanks are required Fenton. I'm just doing my job". With that the police nodded to the group, and adjusting his hold on the group of prisonners, turned and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Thursday afternoon 1:30 pm

A few hours later, Con Riley walked into the hospital emergency room. Looking around he spotted a familiar blond head. "Hey Joe" he said as he walked up behind the teen, putting a hand on his muscular shoulder, squeezing gently. "Where's Fenton?" Turning his head, Joe glanced up at the police officer "Hey Con. Dad went home to get Mom. They don't know yet but according to the doctor, Frank's not doing too well. They got the bullets out of his stomach and shoulder easily enough but too many of the cuts on his body have become infected. We don't know if he'll make it yet". Con was shocked to say the least. They couldn't lose Frank! If they lost Frank they would probably lose Joe as well, for Joe would not be able to continue living if his older brother, his counterpart, was dead. "Oh Joe" he murmured as he reached over to tousle Joe's blond locks. Joe let him and Con could see how this was affecting him at last. Normally hair-tousling was something only Frank was permitted to do. " He's a fighter Joe. He'll be okay. He has to be. Frank won't leave this world without a fight".

Joe glanced over his shoulder and seeing his parents coming towards him, rose, his face set in a grim smile. "Hey baby" Laura Hardy hugged her youngest, kissing his cheek. "Any news son?" Fenton asked, wanting to be kept informed. "Nancy's in room 183 and should be able to go home in the morning. Mr Drew's with her." He paused. His parents did not know anything about Frank yet. "And your brother?" Laura inquired. Joe blinked hard and bit his lip, trying not to cry. Con, seeing Joe's struggles, got up behind him and squeezing both shoulders asked, "Do you want me to tell them?" Fenton and Laura immediately assumed the worst, seeing their youngest son struggling to control his emotions and Con so sympathetic. They naturally started asking rapid-fire questions. "What happened? Is Frank alright?" Fenton. "He's not dead right? He CANNOT be dead!" Laura.

Finally Con raised his hands and the older Hardys fell silent. Motioning with his head, the police officer led the worried parents to an empty cornmer of the Emergency Room to explain the situation to them. "Fenton, Laura" Con paused, looking each parent in the eye. "Frank's not doing too well. They got the two bullets out easily enough; however many of the cuts he sustained on his person have become infected. He might not make it. I'm sorry but we could still lose him". Laura Hardy gasped and covering her face with her hands turned to her husband. Wrapping his arms around her tenderly, he buried his head in her hair drawing comfort from her as well as giving it.

Sometime later the elder Hardys looked up hearing someone clear their throat. Standing there was Doctor Amanda Wilson, the doctor who always took care of the Hardys when they were brought in. Pulling away from each other, the Hardy parents looked at Dr Wilson, standing there with Joe behind her. "Amanda", Laura greeted the doctor. "How is he?" Amanda hesitated as she heard everyone draw in their breath in anticipation for news. "He's….doing as well as can be expected-". Joe interrupted her with an apologetic yet grim smile. "C-c-can I see him?" Amanda broke eye contact with Joe's parents in order to answer the teenager. "I'm sorry Joe but I don't think it's such a good idea. He's really not doing well", Amanda shook her head sadly. "Why not?" Joe turned pale but still his tone of voice was challenging. Amanda Wilson sighed. "Joe… he's…he's dying" she paused to peer closely at the teen who had flinched away from her. "Do you really want to see him on his deathbed?" "First of alI isn't that when he needs us the most? Secondly I have to! I can't let him go with him thinking I don't love him. There's so much left to say, so much I want to know" he stopped. "And our friends will want to say good-by as well".

Dr Wilson took a deep breath. "Alright Joe. He's in room 281, be-" but she never got to finish her sentence as Joe took off running for that particular room in the west wing of the hospital.

When Joe came hurrying into Frank's room, he was panting slightly but he had eyes only for his older brother. There was Frank, his dark hair giving color to his otherwise pale flesh. "Hey big brother" Joe forced his voice to stay calm and steady. At the sound of Joe's voice, Frank slowly opened his rich brown eyes. "J-Joe" Frank's voice was raspy from not having been used in a while. "Wha-what's been going on?" Joe did not know how to answer his brother. Did Frank know he was dying? He stalled for time handing his brother a plastic cup of water, watching as he sipped it. He finally decided to take the cautious route. "Well what has you been told?" "Absolutely nothing" Frank answered his younger brother. "Frank I-I don't really know how to say this. I- You're-" Joe fell silent. "I'm what Joe?" Frank asked patiently, trying not to show his brother how nervous he was making him. "You're dying" Joe whispered finally. Frank was stunned. " Until that happens we have a LOT to talk about then". Frank was calm. "How can you take this all so calmly?" Joe demanded of his older brother. "Joe please" Frank pleaded. "Let's not fight. I hate fighting with you". Joe sighed. "Alright. I have some questions that need answering". "Shoot" was the reply Frank gave him. Instead of answering, Joe grimaced at a fresh wave of pain that came his way and the memory that Frank's words produced. Joe took a deep breath. This first question was going to make things awkward. "Have you ever seen me as an annoying tag-along kid brother?"

Frank just sat there shocked. He couldn't believe that Joe had even needed to ask him that question! "No way Joe! Why would you even ask?" Frank's tone was incredulous. "I just wanted to make sure". "Here's a little piece of info that you'll probably find interesting. You know those essays you have to write to apply to Princeton U.? About someone who's greatly influenced your life? I wrote about you". Joe was flabbergasted. "What did you write?" "I wrote about what a great team we make, how you're the only one who always knows how I feel and you're the only one who knows how to bring the walls down". Joe opened his mouth to ask another question, but a knock at the door interrupted him. Glancing at his brother, Joe called, "Come in".

3

3 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**The same afternoon

To the brothers' surprise in walked their friends Callie, Vanessa, Chet, Tony, Phil and Biff. "Hi guys" the brothers chorused in one voice as was usual. Callie, of course came up to the left side of Frank's bed, to give him a kiss. Pulling away she gently clasped his hand. "How are you feeling Frank?" Phil asked. The look the brothers shared at the question was not lost on their friends as Joe could pratically hear his brother's voice in his head. '_Do they know?_' '_When Dad told me he was going to call them, he didn't mention telling them anything. I think he wanted us to tell them_'. Joe hesitated. "Guys there's something we need to tell you" he looked away, tears slipping down his cheeks. Besides Frank, Vanessa was the first to notice her boyfriend's tears. "Joe? Baby what's wrong?" Instead of answering he took her hand, gently but firmly, looking to his older brother for help in telling their friends. "First" Frank suggested. "You better sit down". "What is it Frank?" Chet asked as he sat, his usually cheerful face now clouded with worry. "I don't know exactly how to say this considering I just found out like half an hour ago. Guys I'm" -"Dying" finished Joe, his voice flat but still cracking with emotion. All around the room there were various reactions: the girls gasped softly, Phil went pale and leaned forward to grab a handful of the sheets, Tony choked on a mouthful of water he'd been in the process of swallowing. Chet and Biff were shocked but were trying hard to hold onto their emotions.

To break the ever growing silence, Joe decided to ask his brother another question. "Frank? Why were"- Joe paused and corrected himself. "-are you so protective, big brother?" The brothers were oblivious to anyone but each other, although the others were listening closely. "I think" Frank said thoughfully. "Part of it had to do with our bond. But then again an older sibling's instinct is always to protect the younger ones. To do all they can to shelter them from pain." Another knock sounded on the door, the group of teens called together, for the person to enter.

An unfamilliar orderly walked in. "I'm sorry but visting hours are over for all except family members." The teens nodded as one by one they said their good bys to Frank and Joe. Once the Hardy boys' friends had left the room and were a safe distance down the hall, Samuel resumed his normal voice. "Ha, both Hardy boys are here this time! And Frankie'll be dying pretty soon. Why not end both their lives? That way Joey won't have to mourn his big brother's death" Samuel asked himself out loud. Frank who had frozen in fear when he heard Samuel's voice, now regained his voice. "No! You better not touch a hair on his head!" Frank hissed furiously, pointing a finger at his younger brother, who sat there paralysed with fear as he realized they were in the hands of a terrorist.

Keeping eye contact with Frank, Samuel moved to stand behind Joe, his gun pressing into the younger Hardy's right temple. "If you don't surrender and come with me right now, your brother's dead. Got it?" Joe's horrified gaze met Frank's. '_What do we do?_' Joe seemed to be asking Frank wordlessly. '_For now nothing. Wait! I can hear footsteps in the hall!_' Silently more peple entered the room. Samuel, oblivious, didn't realize that a number of police officers were behind him, waiting for an opportunity to overpower him. Frank, realizing this alerted Joe to their presence, telling him to act like he was unawares so that Samuel would not be alerted. " Well, Frankie- boy? Are you coming or will I have to shoot little bro?" Frank pretended to think for a second. "I don't know. I mean if I go with you, are you going to hurt Joe anyways or leave him alone completely?" Samuel, stunned at the honesty of Frank's question, paused and lowered his gun so that instead of pointing at Joe's temple it was pointed at his stomach.

Frank, acting like he had decided to go with Samuel, slowly swung his legs to the right side of the bed. Samuel, thinking that Frank was coming with him, lowered his gun until it was pointing at the floor. There was the opening that the police and Fenton had been looking for! Fenton leaped forward, catching the escaped serial killer unaware, sending them both crashing to the floor. Because Fenton Hardy had had the element of surprise on his side, he was quickly able to subdue Samuel and grabbing him firmly by the arm, he dragged him over to Con Riley who was standing at the head of the bunch of police officers. Con turned to see his officers. "Jameson! Phillips! Bring DeShannon to the station and book him for both attempted kidnapping and attempted murder". The two officers saluted Con then broke away from the group and took Samuel from Fenton's grasp, grabbing his arms. "You son of a bitch!" Fenton hissed at the prisonner. " If you dare hurt a hair on either of my sons' heads you will PAY! And that's a promise!" "Give it up Hardy!" Samuel snapped back at the irate father. "You pretend to be this protective father, but in truth you're never around when they"- he stabbed a finger in Frank and Joe's general direction "-need you most".

Fenton reacted like an angry male lion. Roaring his rage, taking a step forward, he slapped Samuel full across the face. DeShannon's head snapped to the side. Con quickly nodded to the group of officers that were with him as if to say 'Get him out of here'. They obeyed hurriedly, hussling Samuel out of the room. Glancing at the boys, Con gauged their reaction. Joe had a murderous expression on his face but as Con watched, amazed, Frank lay a calming hand on his younger brother's arm, instantly calming him. Turning back towards Fenton he copied the movement. "Fenton" Con called softly "it's ok. It's alright; your boys are safe". "D-Dad?" Frank called in a somewhat weak voice. That snapped the older Hardy out of his reverie instantly. "Yes Frank?" he immediately turned towards his eldest son. "I'm…." gasp "Having a ha"… gasp "hard time breat" gasp "breathing. Hurts". Fenton hurried over to take Frank's pulse on his left arm as Joe slipped an arm around his brother both for comfort as well as warmth.

Joe's chest started heaving and a scream was ripped from his throat as Frank's pain intensified. Against his will Frank cried out: his chest felt like it was constricting, like his breath was being cut off. Joe, despite how bad he was feeling his brother's pain, moved so that he was sitting behind his brother. Frank leaned back into Joe's embrace, wordlessly asking Joe to support him. "I'm here Frank", Joe whispered. "I won't leave you. I'm here".

As Fenton and Con looked on in horror Frank began to shiver uncontrollably and breathe even shallower than he already was, in Joe's embrace. Joe watched in growing horror as Frank started to cough up blood, first just a trickle leaked from the corner of his mouth, then it began to get worse. Joe, despite his efforts to stay strong, began crying. This was it he knew. These were Frank's last minutes. Fenton got up and left intent on going to get a nurse as well as Laura, so that she could say good-by. "Frank", Joe managed to plead through his tears, "don't leave me! Please big brother, stay with me! I need you so much. I can't live without you." Joe glanced at Con. Tears were unshamedly running down his face too.

Con could feel his heart breaking. He could hear Joe, who was still pleading with his older brother, begging him not to give in. "Please Frank! Stay with me! " He watched as Frank slowly reached up to clasp his younger brother's hand. "I.." cough. The blood was getting darker. "love…" Frank almost couldn't talk the blood was coming at such a fast rate. "you". Frank took a final breath and gently squeezed Joe's hand before his eyes slid closed for the last time, his hand limply falling from Joe's, his dark haired head lolling back until it was resting on Joe's shoulder. "NOOOO!" Joe screamed. "NO! FRANK! No" He moaned, tears falling down his face like a waterfall. "Don't leave me". Con left the room to give Joe some privacy and give Fenton and Laura the news. But before he did that he had to go inform Dr Wilson.

Five minutes later Con Riley met Laura and Fenton Hardy outside the elevators that would take them to the second floor of the hospital's west wing. Taking off his police cap, he sighed '_Why me_' he thought to himself. "Fenton, Laura" he began looking each parent in the eyes. "Frank-he-he-he passed away a few minutes ago". He paused and glanced at the floor. "I'm sorry" the police officer whispered, "Frank was a good kid". "NO!" Laura screamed. "FRANK!" Fenton's strong arms were circling her as he tried vainly to offer some comfort. "My baby!" Laura wailed. '_Dear Lord'_ Fenton prayed. _'Give me the strength to get my family through this'_.

Stepping outside for a minute, Con made a call on his cell phone to headquarters. So as to not worry his trainee officer Con decided to keep his voice as light and as carefree as possible until he could talk to Chief Collig. On the fourth ring Jameson picked it up. "Hey Jameson. It's Officer Riley". "Hello Sir". "Is the Chief nearby Jameson?" The answer came back positive. "Can I speak with him for a moment? It's very important". The next thing Con heard was the phone changing hands, then the Chief's voice came over the wire". "Hey Con! What's up?" "Hey Ezra" Con replied. "I-I"- Con stopped unsure of how to continue. Collig could pratically hear his friend's hesitation. "What is it, old friend?" "I-I need to talk to you. The hospital's quiet; can I come back to the station now?" The reply came instantly and without hesitation. "Sure Con. I have the next three hours free, come on back". Con sighed. "Thanks Ezra. I appreciate it" he replied gratefully. And with that the two police officers hung up.

About fifteen minutes later Con drove up to the police station and parked his cruiser in his assigned parking spot. Hurrying inside he went straight to Collig's office and knocked on the open door. Looking up from his desk, Collig greeted Con with a smile until he saw the look on Con's face. Getting up quickly, he walked past Con and closed his office door with a SNAP! and hurried over to Con. Guiding his friend to the chair in front of his desk, Ezra knelt in front of Con. Taking his friend's hand, he squeezed it in support, then asked, "Con…what is it?" Con took a deep breath and looked his friend and superior officer in the eye. "Okay, this isn't going to be easy for me to say.. so just keep quiet till I'm done alright?" He waited for his friend to nod. Con couldn't hold it back anymore. Finding out Frank would not survive an infection. The chances were high. Frank was dying. Seeing Samuel holding a gun on Joe in order to get Frank to come with him. The battle between Fenton and the terrorist. Frank about to die. Fenton leaving the room to get Laura. Frank dead in Joe's arms.

Con looked at his friend. Ezra Collig blinked, trying to comprehend what Con was telling him. Frank Hardy? Dead? It couldn't be true, it just couldn't! Frank was so young. So strong. He still had a life to live! Ezra got up, walked around his desk, settling in his chair and looked across at Con. "Oh my god! Con…are you serious? Please, please tell me you're joking!?" But Con just shook his head sadly, tears running down his face. Collig buried his head in his hands, blinking furiously. "How are Fenton, Laura and Joe taking it?" the police chief asked his voice breaking from emotion. "Well they're all upset which is understandable, but I think Joe's taking it the hardest".

HBHBHBHB

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Dr Wilson entered Frank's hospital and knew instantly without a doubt that the Hardy brothers were the closest siblings she'd ever seen, or heard of. Only his older brother's death would get Joe crying as much and as hard as he currently was, deseprately pounding on his brother's chest doing chest compressions and giving mouth-to-mouth every 5 seconds, trying to revive him. Slowly Amanda approached the youngest Hardy. "Joe?" the doctor put a gentle hand on the teen's shoulder. Joe gasped and looked up at the doctor, his baby blue eyes almost swollen shut because of his crying so much. "Joe, I need to see Frank. We need to do a few tests on him. I promise I'll bring him right back to you". Dr Wilson made as if to take Frank from his younger brother, but Joe just continued his efforts.

After several more minutes Joe reluctantly stopped and tenderly kissed his brother's forehead. '_What a minute!'_ Joe thought to himself. _'It's warm. Dead people aren't supposed to be warm'._ "A-Amanda?" Joe's voice was unsteady as he addressed the doctor who was still in the room. "Yes Joe?" "He-he's warm. Is this some kind of trick?" After blinking for a second before feeling the older Hardy boy's forehead. If what Joe was telling her was true, then Frank was... no how was that possible?

Yet as her compassionate hand brushed his forehead, Frank's eyes opened. "Joe?" "Ohmigosh! Frank!" Joe pratically leaped onto his brother's hospital bed and after pulling him up gently, engulfed Frank in a humougous hug. "I was so scared, I thought I'd lost you. What would I do without my other half?" Now Joe's tone was teasing. "I don't know Joe. However know that you'll never lose me. I'll always be here".

THE END

5

5 


End file.
